


Late Bloomer

by notsofriendlyghosts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breathplay, Come Eating, Comfort, Finger Sucking, First Time, Kissing, Knotting, Levi with Piercings & Glasses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Alcohol/Drug Reference, Rimming, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofriendlyghosts/pseuds/notsofriendlyghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has spent his whole life as a Beta, existing in the background while his Alpha friends seek out their lifelong bondmates. It doesn't help that he pines for his best friend and roommate, Erwin, when all <em>he</em> wants is to find an Omega.</p><p>It's not like Levi would just suddenly become an Omega this late in his life. He wasn't <em>that</em> much of a runt.</p><p>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with my first Eruri smut and, of course, it's A/B/O. There's no excuse for this besides me being self-indulgent trash, so enjoy!

The irritating beeping and vibrating of Erwin’s alarm jolts Levi from his sleep. With a groan, he rolls over, only to have the light peeking through the curtains beam directly into his eyeballs. It keeps him awake, even though he could potentially spend a few more minutes asleep before his own alarm goes off.

He doesn’t even know why he sets his own alarm; Erwin’s always wakes him up first anyways. Rolling back the other way, he brings his phone to life with the push of a button, blinking blearily at the bright screen.

"Last day of finals. Fucking. _Finally_ ," Levi groans from his sprawled position on his bed, his blankets wrapped around his limbs like fuzzy snakes.

"Mmrmfff," Erwin groans groggily in return—facedown in his pillow on the other side of the room.

Levi sits up like a zombie rising from the grave. He can feel the ugly bags under his eyes from long nights of last-minute studying as he rubs the sleep from his blurred vision. He stretches, moaning as his joints pop against the strain. Squinting over at Erwin, he notices how he hasn’t moved a muscle since he had fumbled to snooze his alarm.

"Get up, asshole. You're making breakfast and paying for lunch today."

A low rumbling growl rises from the soft fibers of Erwin's pillow, the deep sound meant to intimidate.

"Don't try to pull that Alpha bull on me," Levi snaps at him, flailing a bit in his attempt to disentangle himself from his bed. "It won't get you anything from me."

Even as Levi says this, the sound still pulls at a hint of desire deep in his belly. 

He tells himself that it’s normal, it’s just his goddamn hormones—he’s had a tall, thick, attractive Alpha as a roommate for the past two years. A hot Alpha who is his best friend... One who he has embarrassing bond-feelings for… One who he has wanted to mate with for the longest fucking time.

When he had met him in their first year of college, he immediately knew Erwin was an Alpha. He knew not just by his scent, but by how he carried himself: tall, large, and proud.

Dominant.

A leader. 

He had expected him to be like half the male Alphas on campus: aggressive and overbearing. They were all quick to assert their status and be forward with their advances. 

Those types of Alphas piss Levi off and make him want to fight them just on principle—even though he probably wouldn't stand a chance given his smaller build and lower status. But what he lacks in physicality, he makes up for with his fierce temper. 

Erwin isn't one of those Alphas. He doesn't feel entitled to push himself on anyone. He doesn’t fight with other Alphas often, and on the rare occasion he does, he’s never the one who instigates. He’s calm, collected. Relaxed.

He doesn't try to lord over their tiny apartment either. As far as Levi can tell, the power dynamic of their home is almost always equal. They tease each other about their relationship, and they know any jabs at their biological statuses are made in pure jest. Erwin had only had a few slip-ups once in a while when he was having a particularly rough day and an overwhelming gush of aggression would spill out. But other than a rare outburst that he would later apologize for, he doesn’t try to dominate Levi, and Levi most certainly does not submit to Erwin. Levi's defiant demeanor speaks loud and clear for the fact that he doesn’t like being bossed around by some self-righteous Alpha. 

They got along well; they had formed a good connection over their semesters together. 

A friendship.

They respect each other like family.

...But that doesn’t stop Levi from having less-than-familial feelings about his best friend and housemate. He chalks up these feelings as being a nearly twenty-two year old Beta in his prime with no particular desire to mate or bond with anyone.

Well...besides Erwin, maybe. But Erwin doesn’t know that. He just sees Levi as his close friend that likes to go out and party but will never bring anyone home. Levi is the one who always comes back from parties early. He’s the one that avoids interaction with anyone who isn’t already a friend of his. He doesn’t let many people get close to him because he doesn’t want to deal with the commitment that might come with it. 

Even with Hanji and the other friends that he considers to be dear, Erwin is the only one he lets get close to him in every way. 

They lean against each other sitting on the floor as they study, or standing in the crowded cafeteria line. They’re comfortable living in such a small place and don’t hesitate to drape their legs across the other’s lap while they watch some shitty show on TV. They had even slept in the same bed on more than a few occasions.

They tell each other stories, comfort each other, make food for each other. They aren't afraid to be frustrated, angry, sad, scared, or elated in front of each other.

To Levi, it already feels like they are bonded...or at least, that they should be. They already share so many little touches that make people question if they are together, though they always deny and dismiss the speculations.

They had never crossed the line into anything further. They had never even talked about it.

Levi knows Erwin had mentioned a while ago that he wants to find his Omega: the one and _only one_ that he could form that unbreakable bond with. And that just made Levi want to never even think about bringing up the subject again.

It makes sense that Erwin would want his Omega. A bond between an Alpha and a Beta could be strong, but with time and the right circumstances, it could break. However, with an Omega— _the_ Omega—that was meant for Erwin, that bond would be solid for life.

If Levi bonded with Erwin and then he found his Omega, their bond would be broken in a heartbeat. Levi knows he wouldn’t be able to handle that inevitability. It would kill him.

Erwin had been with a couple Betas and an Omega the first year they had been friends. A male and two females—just casual mates, nothing serious.

But they are old news. Erwin hasn't been with any other mate in nearly a year so Levi figures he is serious about the "wanting an Omega" thing. Erwin wants that bond that would last a lifetime instead of wasting his time with casual bedmates.

It makes Levi wish that he was an Omega, that he could've felt those changes in himself at the beginning of high school like the rest of the Alphas and Omegas. It would’ve been like a second puberty: scents and dynamics changing, some of the Omegas already going into heat, wanting to bond. But like the other Betas, he was left how he had always been—normal and neutral.

Unbonded Omegas are regarded as weak until they form that unbreakable bond with a strong Alpha. They are looked down upon in their lowly biological status, but that doesn’t stop Levi from wanting to be one if it means that he could potentially be the one that Erwin wants.

But he isn’t. He is a Beta. Stuck in the middle. Only able to form a normal bond, if he ever even let anyone else close enough to do that.

Levi clicks his tongue at himself for getting so lost in his thoughts and wasting the time he should have been spending on getting ready for the last day of the term. He stands up, his bedhead flopping over into his eyes as he adjusts his boxers about his hips so they aren’t twisted so far out of place. He looks to Erwin again as he pads softly by the head of his bed to get to the bathroom.

He's a crumpled mess. His shirt is hiked up to his ribs and his ass crack is peaking out of the top of his boxers; one of his legs is bent up high by his stomach while the other sticks straight out. His arms hug his pillow to his face, smothering himself in sleep. His blanket is pooled on the floor; only a single corner of it is hanging desperately onto the edge of his bed.

"Tch. Useless." Levi snatches the pillow out from under Erwin's head and jumps back instantly—light on his feet despite his sleepiness—to avoid the furious arm that swings out after him.

There is death in Erwin's eyes, and Levi just smiles wryly at him. Neither of them move for what feels like a century, Erwin's arm still outstretched, his other hand in a white-knuckled grip against the metal frame of his bed.

Erwin moves fast, scrambling out of bed after Levi—but he isn't quick enough. Levi had already darted into their bathroom and locked the door when Erwin slams bodily into the sturdy wood from the other side.

"You little punk! Come out here so I can put you in your place!"

Hah. There it is, that Alpha-ness coming out. Levi gets a kick out of riling him up—he knows he’s a brat. 

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of me pissing on your precious pillow."

"I swear to God—" Erwin’s fist slams into the door and he rattles the doorknob.

"Calm down, Jesus H. Christ," Levi drawls, twisting the knob on the faucet and sticking his toothbrush in his cheek. He grumbles when he looks at himself in the mirror: hair a mess, eyes looking like he’d hit the bong a few too many times and hadn’t slept in about two weeks. "I want eggs and toast."

"You'll get my foot up your ass, is what you're gonna get," Erwin growls at him.

"Well, Mr. Morning Sunshine, you seem to forget I still have your pillow. And a full bladder." The rumble from the other side of the door gets louder but Levi isn’t intimidated in the slightest. “Eggs and toast,” he states shortly.

Erwin’s grumbling fades away as he leaves the door for the kitchen, tossing a few loud obscenities over his shoulder for being woken up so rudely. Smiling at himself, Levi pulls his toothbrush from his mouth and runs it under the tap before squirting a thick gob of toothpaste onto it. He brushes his teeth quickly, already behind on his usual routine. He sticks his tongue out, brushing over it and around the silver ball of the piercing that runs through it.

He spits in the sink and places Erwin's pillow as far from the toilet as he possibly can before he relieves himself with a sigh, then hops into the shower—he wasn't going to piss in the shower like some kind of savage. He turns the water as hot as he can stand, rinsing his mouth out and trying to wake himself up and relax himself at the same time.

Lathering himself quickly but thoroughly, he inhales the new scent enveloping him. He had picked up a different body wash last weekend and decided that it would be his choice for today. Musky, earthy and manly; it smells like something Erwin would use, a contrast to the fruity shit Levi had been using for so long. He massages his shampoo into his scalp, eyelids fluttering shut at the relaxing sensation.

He stays there for a bit, enjoying the heat against his back before he turns around and washes all his soap and filthiness away. His hands slide over his wet skin—over the soft, pliant flesh of his torso. His fingers jostle the curved barbell that sits snugly in his navel and a sharp flare of something just shy of uncomfortable shoots through his body.

"What the...fuck?" Levi looks down at his piercing, confused. He inspects it, making sure it isn't infected or irritated. But it looks fine. A faint ache remains in his lower belly, a sensation Levi can’t recall ever feeling before. Maybe he’s just abnormally hungry, he thinks.

The water turns off with a squeak of metal and he towels himself mostly dry before stepping out. Wrapping the towel around himself at his chest, he tucks the corner in loosely to make some sort of dumb towel-dress and tosses his boxers into the hamper while he tries to decide what he wants to wear.

He opens the bathroom door and nearly drops his towel in fright at Erwin's large frame blocking his exit. " _Jesus fuck!_ Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What’re you standing there for?"

Erwin sniffs the air. "No 'Fruit Fusion' today?" he asks with a cocky smile, not bothering to answer him.

"No. Tryin' something new."

"Smells really good," he says, closing his eyes and leaning into Levi. He breathes in again, slow and deliberate. 

"Thanks…" Levi replies quietly. “Now move, you’re in the way and I need to get going.” He tries to push past Erwin, but he doesn't budge.

"Pillow.” Erwin states the word firmly, still smelling at the air around Levi like he can’t pull himself away.

Levi snarls at him for wasting his time and grabs the pillow from the counter. Gripping his towel around him tight with one hand so it doesn’t fall, he nearly punches the pillow into Erwin's chest and tries to push past him once again.

Erwin looms over him then, making him feel like he should be shrinking under his exhibition of power. But all the same, Levi defiantly glares up into his eyes, challenging him and bumping him with his chest to try to get him to move.

A deep chuckle rises from Erwin's chest, his eyes darkening ever so slightly as he raises a hand and strokes his finger teasingly under Levi's chin. "Little Beta tryin' to play the Big Bad Alpha, hm?"

Being this close, Levi can smell Erwin. His strong, dominant scent fills his head, and Levi’s body reacts with a hot throb of desire between his legs and an embarrassed blush creeping over his cheeks.

"What the fuck's got you all Alpha today? You’re acting so fucking weird," Levi retorts, clearly flustered as he slaps the hand away from his face with a sharp noise. 

Erwin blinks, snapping out of it like he hadn’t realized what he had been doing. "...I don't know. I apologize." Erwin frowns at himself. He’s usually so under control, not even letting his scent dominate their home, let alone assaulting Levi’s personal space with it.

He steps aside and lets Levi pass him. "Breakfast is almost done. Made some bacon too," he says, sounding distracted.

Levi hums at him and slams their bedroom door shut behind himself. He drops his towel, but doesn't immediately start dressing.

He feels warm. Warm, almost like when he’s getting sick.

He feels the heat of his cheeks and forehead with the backs of his hands. He’s going to be so pissed if he has a fever and happened to catch the flu right when they had finally reached winter break.

He has only two finals left today, so he'll just have to tough it out for the next several hours until he can get back home again.

Levi dresses warmly, but avoids putting on any extraneous articles of clothing just yet; just his jeans, a thick pair of socks, and a long-sleeved thermal make him feel like he’s burning alive in Satan’s basement. It makes him fidget uncomfortably like a child who doesn't want to be bundled up so tight. Just the thought of adding boots, a jacket, a scarf, and a pair of gloves to this hot slice of Hell makes him feel even more ill.

He resigns to leave them off until the very last moment before he would leave, and instead grabs his glasses from his side table, rubbing the lenses clean with his shirt before slipping them onto his face. The room comes into clear focus as the thick black frames come to rest against his nose and over his ears.

Erwin refers to this pair of glasses as Levi’s “cute nerd glasses,” a phrase that makes Levi blush and scowl every time he thinks about it.

A soft knock on the door brings Levi to himself again. He opens it for Erwin who offers him a warm plate of food: toast with an egg over the top of it (Levi’s favorite), a few slices of bacon, and a small handful of grapes.

As he takes the plate, his fingers brush against Erwin's and the heat within Levi stutters like an angry flame. A small bead of sweat slips down the side of Levi's face from his damp temple and he squeezes his eyes shut. The strange ache in his lower belly has returned and it makes him grip his stomach tight through his shirt.

The plate in his hand tilts dangerously with his slackening grip, forcing Erwin to grab the other side again before he dumps his breakfast onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asks, a tone of worry apparent in his voice. He puts his hand on Levi’s shoulder and the ache intensifies until Levi pulls away from the touch, leaving Erwin with the plate he had brought.

"Yeah. I think..." Levi blinks his eyes back into focus, a hand pressed against his perspiring forehead. "I think I just might be getting sick."

"Kinda look like you're already sick."

Levi doesn't say anything back, just concentrating on trying to dispel the discomfort he is feeling, pinching the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.

"I gotta get to class," Erwin says, setting the plate on his own side table and heading back down the short hall for the door. "Will you be alright?"

The concern in his voice makes Levi’s chest tighten. It’s like he can feel his concern trying to press into him—like a bond. Like Levi is too weak not to readily welcome the feeling in.

He shuts himself off, blocking out any feeling Erwin may or may not be intentionally sending his way.

"Yeah... Yeah I'll be okay."

"Text me if you need anything, okay? You still have my number?"

"We've been texting nearly everyday for like a year and a half, why the fuck wouldn't I have your number, Smith?" 

Erwin shrugs. "Just making sure."

Levi rolls his eyes and glances down at Erwin's bed, his phone sitting forgotten on his pillow. He grabs it and tosses it at Erwin, who catches it with a quick reflex of his arm. With two fingers he waves him goodbye, the front door shutting with a soft click.

Levi picks at his breakfast as he gathers his things, the ache in his belly dull now, but still there. He shoots Hanji a text that he probably won’t be coming over tonight to get drunk and play video games because he’s already feeling so damn sick.

Cursing to himself, he slides on his thick winter jacket and boots, already far too overheated. He grabs his soft red scarf and a pair of knitted gloves as he leaves, ready to get this semester and this day over with.

 

* * *

 

Levi had never felt so awkward or uncomfortable in his entire life.

He was a little late to his first final, so he had expected the annoyed glances from his professor and peers as he closed the heavy lecture hall door behind himself as quietly as he could manage while everyone had just begun working on their exams.

But he is on time to his second and last final, a little early even, and almost _everyone_ is looking at him with varying expressions of disgust and discomfort twisting their faces.

What the fuck? Had he grown a second head or something?

The pain in his abdomen is almost getting to be too much at this point and he is visibly sweating now, panting lightly under his breath. When he sits down, several students around him get up and move a few seats further away.

One of those haughty Alphas that Levi hates turns around in his seat in front of him to hand him the exam. Levi grabs it from him without so much as a glance and goes about digging his writing utensils out of his jacket pockets, setting them on the table in front of himself in an organized array. When the guy doesn’t turn back around, Levi looks back up to be met with a hungry, predatory gaze fixed on him. 

Levi rolls his tongue piercing agitatedly against the roof of his mouth and digs his fingernails into his gloveless palm as he stares testily back at him. The lenses of his glasses start to steam up from the angry, sweaty, flustered blush heating his cheeks.

“ _What the fuck are you looking at?!_ ” Levi barks loudly at him, silencing the entire room’s murmuring conversations.

His whole body tenses as he watches everyone slowly turn back to their conversations and ignore him, the Alpha in front of him giving him a last warning look before tearing his eyes away and turning back around.

Levi blew through his exam, not even caring at that point that he didn’t check his answers and had probably made a ton of mistakes. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. He was uncomfortable alone with everyone sneaking glances at him the whole time he was working, but the heat had become overwhelming, his skin on fire.

He nearly throws his exam at the professor before running out the door and immediately making a beeline for a bank of snow, tugging his scarf from his neck. Shoving his bare hands into the snow, he grabs handfuls and presses the freezing substance into his face and neck. He needs relief and he isn’t getting any; the snow is only cooling the surface of his skin but the fire inside his body is still burning ever brighter.

He needs to go home. He doesn’t want to be in public any longer than he already has; he feels the distinct urge to be at home and suffer alone.

He takes more snow with him, rubbing it on the only skin that he can manage with his winter clothes on. His head feels so clouded, his movements starting to become sluggish. Levi huffs through his nose, the steam rising in the cold air like the hot breath of a dragon.

“Levi!”

He turns and sees Erwin approaching him with Nile and Mike. Mike is making a discomforted face at him like the others had been; even Erwin looks a bit taken aback.

God, what the fuck is wrong with him? Did he happen to end up in the Twilight Zone or something? Why was everyone acting so weird today?

Nile slaps a hand over his nose. “Ugh, God. Is that _you_? I could smell you across fucking North Campus.”

“Smell…?” Levi’s stomach flips. What does he mean, “smell”?

“Take it down a few hundred notches, goddamn. You’re like a fucking teenager who doesn’t know how to control himself.”

Levi frowns at Nile.

“What the fuck do you mean,” Levi asks defensively, trying to look at Erwin for help but he just looks confused. Clearly his “smell” doesn’t bother Erwin nearly as much as everyone else.

“Your pheromones, man. It’s like you’re just dumping them all out at once to attract every Alpha in a three hundred-mile radius. You smell like a _slut_.”

Erwin smacks him hard in the chest with the back of his hand. “Don’t be such an asshole, Nile.”

“What? No...” Levi’s stomach drops completely to his feet as he tries to angrily defend himself. “I’m a Beta, I’m not an—”

“Like fuck, you aren’t an Omega, reeking like that,” Nile spits at him, still covering his nose.

Levi’s eyes dart to Erwin. Erwin _knows_ he’s a Beta, he’s lived with him for two years and he’s never showed any signs of...heat.

 _Heat_.

No. It couldn’t be. Omegas went through a heat every couple of months since that second “puberty.”

He had never been through heat before, why the fuck would he be going through it for the first time now? He’d heard about late bloomers but wasn’t this...too much? It shouldn’t really surprise him if it did take this long; he didn’t even have a growth spurt until he was a high school junior and he still stands barely at 5’3”. But if it isn’t an Omega’s heat, what else could explain it? What could explain his scent and everyone staring at him?

Fuck. He is so fucking embarrassed.

Erwin’s concern for him creeps in at the edges of his consciousness again and the heat inside him flares wildly, a weak noise akin to a whimper escaping his mouth.

“Levi...” Erwin steps forward, his hand outstretched to hold his shoulder. “It’ll be fine, we’ll just—”

“Don’t touch me,” Levi pants, his eyes wide and startled as he shifts out of reach. He stands there for a moment, chest heaving against his jacket with steadily panicking breaths, the others watching him silently. He feels like crying, he’s so mortified. Everyone in the whole school probably knows about his unrestrained pheromones by now—he is essentially hitting puberty in public. They know he’s an Omega. A bitch in heat.

He turns and bolts, slipping over patches of ice as he scrambles back towards his and Erwin's apartment just outside of campus.

“Levi!” Erwin yells after him.

He hears Erwin call his name again but he keeps running; the added exertion to his sluggish brain and body makes him feel legitimately sick and he just wants it all to stop. He wants to curl up and die in a puddle of his own embarrassment and discomfort.

He wishes that he lived by himself so Erwin wouldn’t have to eventually come home and see him like this. Maybe he would just stay away for the next few days until this passed—but that was probably hoping for too much.

 

* * *

 

The second the door is closed and the lock is flipped shut, Levi’s clothes hit the ground. He’s so hot it’s unbearable.

His clothes make a trail to the kitchen, where he sits on the cold tile floor in just his boxers and glasses, a pot of water heating on the stove. He wants tea—even though it’s hot—just to calm himself down. He’s breathing so hard he feels like he might start hyperventilating.

 _Heats only last a few days_ , he reminds himself, though he already feels like he’s dying from being thrown into his very first wave of heat and having a panic attack on top of it. He’s not even at the peak of his first cycle, it just keeps getting worse and worse by the minute.

The ache in his abdomen and groin is too much. Erwin’s scent is all over the kitchen from cooking that morning and Levi can smell every trace of it. He’s ashamed at how much such small remnants of it arouse him—he can feel himself getting hard because of it.

He rubs himself through his boxers, letting a moan slip out and his head fall back against the wood of the cupboards at the relief it brings. His relief is short lived, as he hears the insistent bubbling of the boiling water above his head, so he reluctantly makes himself pull his hand away.

He stands on weak limbs, turning off the burner and moving to get the pot of boiling water off the stove when he hears the front doorknob turn and the jostling of Erwin’s keys in the door.

The door opens and Erwin’s scent hits him like a punch to the gut. He panics, hand coming down hard on the handle of the pot and sending it clattering down onto the floor. A hot splash of water catches the back of his hand and he hisses. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Levi? Are you okay?” Erwin shouts into their apartment, skidding into the kitchen.

He finds Levi backed into the corner of the cupboards, shaking his hand while he slides back down to the floor. As Erwin approaches him, Levi’s back presses further into the cupboard doors, the metal of the hinges biting into his sweat-dampened skin. Erwin tosses a kitchen towel onto the floor to quickly mop some of the water out of the way before bending down in front of him.

Levi’s mental guards are so low, unable to control anything. He feels Erwin’s protectiveness invade him and take over his senses even though in theory, he wants to fight it. Erwin can probably feel how easily and pathetically he allows him in close enough to bond and he hates it.

Still panting, Levi closes his eyes and pulls his knees in closer to himself, trying to hide his arousal. His panic had only heightened with Erwin’s return home. He doesn’t want Erwin to see him, he doesn’t want him to _smell_ him, or to feel him letting him into his head.

Erwin moves to kneel in front of him and touches a hand to Levi’s knee. He keeps it there gently though Levi flinches from it.

“Are you okay?” he asks again. Levi shakes his head at him.

Large, warm palms press to Levi’s face and slide back, rubbing against the base of his skull. Erwin has done this to him before—when he has his occasional panic attack—and right now it relaxes him just the same. The scent from the glands on Erwin’s wrists so close to his nose make a wave of calm crash over him and his eyelids flutter.

“Calm down, okay? You’re fine, you’re fine.” 

Erwin massages his thumbs and forefingers over the shells of Levi’s pierced ears, working them down to rub at his earlobes—it’s a relaxing gesture that he usually only gets when they’ve been smoking together and lose their sense of personal boundaries. It calms Levi and makes him complacent in the most bizarre way.

He relaxes against the cupboards, legs sliding out onto the floor from their tucked up position against his chest, though his hands still cover the front of his boxers. The uncomfortable thrum of his heat is still apparent, but his panic has disappeared almost entirely.

“How’s your hand?” He takes it to look at it, paying Levi no mind when he still tries to cover himself with one hand and cross his legs.

“‘s fine. ‘m fine.” Levi cringes at his own slurred speech and tries to clear his dry throat. There is only a splotch of redness by his thumb and he’s silently thankful for avoiding a more serious burn. He pulls his hand back from Erwin and fidgets in his corner of the floor.

“I thought you said you were a Beta,” Erwin chuckles lightly at him, making Levi wince. The hands are back on his face, thumbs stroking gently over his cheekbones. The scent coming from his wrists is so distracting.

“How was I supposed to know? I’ve never been in heat...before...” Levi trails off as a thumb brushes over the swell of his chin. “You know that, you live with me.”

“I guess you’re just a late bloomer, then, huh? How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m dying,” Levi groans loudly, getting another soft chuckle from Erwin. “I’m...hot. And tingly. All over. I’m dizzy and I feel like everything is moving too slow.” The thumb brushes against the bottom of his lip as it strokes over his chin again—the feeling of Erwin’s skin dragging over his makes his cock twitch in excitement. Levi groans again. “I wanna fuck so bad.”

“I don’t suppose you have any of those hormone suppressants Omegas take?” Levi shakes his head in Erwin’s hands, not looking at his face after being asked something like that. “Those would probably help you feel better. They’d help with restraining your pheromones too.”

Levi cringes, his face going hot. “Is it really that bad? Everyone was looking at me weird today. The whole school fucking knows.”

The hands on his face still stroke soothingly over his skin, but the gesture is becoming less soothing and more arousing with each passing minute. “It doesn’t smell bad to me,” Erwin replies honestly. “It is pretty strong, though. You’re making it a little...difficult for me to concentrate.” Erwin shifts a bit and Levi looks down, noticing the half-hard bulge pressing against his jeans. He thinks for a passing moment that he should avert his eyes, but he finds that he can’t move them away.

“I didn’t realize I had an Omega in heat in my house. Must’ve been why I was so aggressive this morning, I’m sor—” Erwin cuts off his apology at the warm, wet heat that unexpectedly closes around his thumb that had been stroking over Levi’s bottom lip.

Levi had only been half-listening, intoxicated by Erwin’s touch and smell. He wants to touch Erwin. He needs it. Anything. Anywhere.

He rolls his tongue over the pad of Erwin’s thumb, tickling it with the smooth metal ball of his piercing. Erwin let’s out a little huff of a breath and Levi glances up to see how dark his eyes have gotten. He suckles at his thumb and moans loudly when the rest of Erwin’s fingers grip firmly at his jaw.

Levi is far beyond being embarrassed now—he’s just too needy; he's so needy and wanting, it’s overwhelming. 

The thumb slides away and Levi moves forward after it, but gets Erwin’s index and middle fingers instead, thick and filling his mouth. He grips his boxers tight in his fingers over his fidgeting thighs and he whines, slickly sliding his tongue between the digits that thrust slowly in and out of his mouth. He is sloppy and wanton, saliva starting to trickle down his chin.

The fingers pull away, connected to Levi’s parted lips and searching tongue by thin strands of saliva, and he lets out a little sob at the loss. He isn’t left wanting long as he is met with Erwin’s hot mouth on his, tongue already slipping into his mouth and sliding against the slick flesh and metal he finds there.

His hands are on Levi’s hips as he pulls away from Levi’s mouth to kiss hastily down his neck, nipping and licking at his sensitive skin. Levi doesn’t know what to do with his hands, deciding to just leave them gripping and flexing against the floor tiles. His hips roll up at the sensations Erwin brings him and when a hand presses hot and firm against his hard arousal he cries out into Erwin’s ear.

Then all touch is gone.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin says in a strained voice, licking his bottom lip. He’s panting and flushed and looks like he’s trying to hold himself back from touching Levi again. “I’m sorry,” he says again, but Levi doesn’t accept the apology. He leans forward and pecks Erwin with another kiss. “I should control myself better. I shouldn’t be forcing myself on you.” He looks so angry and upset at himself that Levi actually feels kind of bad. He kisses him again. “Especially not like this,” he continues, pulling away from another kiss Levi plants on his lips. He takes Levi by the shoulders and pushes him gently back against the cupboards. “I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re like this.”

“You’re not,” Levi pants hotly. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you,” he practically whines, squirming against Erwin’s hold. He wants to kiss him again. He wants to kiss him forever. “Jesus-fucking-Christ, everyone always thinks we’re bonded anyways with how we treat each other. Didn’t you think anything of it? Couldn’t you feel me...letting you in my head once in a while?”

“You mean you want to...bond with me?” Erwin asks breathlessly.

Levi nods and feels his eyes sting. He’s not sure if it’s sweat or unwelcome tears, but his eyes roll to the ceiling to try to get rid of the feeling. “How could I not?”

Saying it out loud makes him feel so stupid. He blinks a single tear out of the side of his eye and avoids looking at Erwin’s face. The fact that he is crying—even if it’s so little—makes Levi scowl viciously at himself.

“Bastard,” Erwin laughs, finger catching the rogue tear from under the rim of Levi’s glasses and wiping it away. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Levi frowns. “You didn’t say anything either. And you wanted an Omega, didn’t you?”

Erwin laughs gently through his nose and scoots closer to Levi, sitting on his knees between Levi’s straddled legs and loosening his grip on his shoulders. “I wanted _you_ more than I wanted to go out and find an Omega,” he clarifies with a small smile, rubbing his hands gently over Levi's arms.

He leans into Levi, body poised over him but still not touching. He presses his nose into his neck, breathing in his scent from the little spot behind his ear and smiles against his skin when he feels Levi nuzzle at his neck and do the same. “But I guess that’s one and the same, isn’t it?”

Levi nods eagerly.

“I thought you didn’t want to bond with anyone, so I didn’t say anything about it. I didn’t want to make things awkward between us. You mean a lot to me, Levi.”

“I think things are plenty fucking awkward now,” Levi gripes, but Erwin just smiles at him.

“I don’t mind,” Erwin says, pressing a kiss to Levi’s neck and shifting closer to him. “I want to help you. I want to take care of you.”

The _relief_ washing over Levi feels incredible—both his own and Erwin's. He wants more. He wants to bond. 

He wants to mate.

“Take care of me,” Levi repeats back at Erwin. He grips the metal tab of Erwin’s jacket zipper and pulls it down, the slide of metal on metal slow and agonizing. Reaching his hands into the warm haven of his jacket, Levi winds his fingers in Erwin’s shirt and pulls him closer, his naked chest pressed flush against Erwin’s torso. His eyes are heavily lidded as Erwin’s scent hits his nostrils, warm and inviting. “Take care of me." 

He yelps and turns his head when Erwin bites him under the ear, tasting the musk on his skin. Levi’s squirming does nothing but make Erwin keep his mouth there on his neck, nipping and kissing down to his collarbone. He latches his mouth over a particularly sensitive spot on Levi’s neck and sucks a dark bruise into the pale skin in a way that gets him a quivering whine and a desperate buck of hips.

“Asshole,” Levi complains weakly when Erwin’s mouth disappears from his skin. “You’re going to leave a huge mark.”

“That was the intention,” Erwin says, moving over to the other side of his neck. “I want to make it clear to everyone.” Levi gasps and tightens his grip in Erwin’s shirt as two more marks are sucked into his neck to match the one on the other side.

“Make—” He gasps again, feeling a scrape of teeth over the angry patch of mottled red skin. “Make what clear?” Levi already knows the answer, but he wants to hear the words come from Erwin’s lips.

Erwin growls into the damp, marked skin of Levi’s neck. “That you’re _mine_.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi whimpers and shudders against him. “Kiss me again,” he demands, tugging Erwin forward and receiving his mouth on his again in an instant, hot and demanding. It makes the fever in Levi’s blood spike higher than before. He moans when Erwin’s tongue licks into his mouth to play with his and he eagerly reciprocates.

They’d kissed once before today—one of the times they were drunk at home and things got a little too out of hand. That kiss was hot and amazing from what Levi can remember, but it didn’t hold a damn candle to how Erwin is kissing him now. It’s passionate and soul-sucking and rough, and it feels like it really means something.

He skitters his tongue ring over the slick muscle inside his mouth, arms moving to wrap around Erwin’s neck and pull him in close. The noises Levi makes into their kiss excite Erwin and he becomes more aggressive with each hot press of lips and twitch of Levi’s body.

Erwin moves forward suddenly to get even closer, making Levi’s head bang against the cupboard door behind him with a loud thud and a curse; Erwin’s hand is there to soothe the spot in an instant, rubbing an apology into his scalp. His hands slide back down over Levi’s torso, feeling his soft, undefined stomach and gripping his waist to stand them both up.

Their lips part when they stand, the height difference between them forcing them apart. Levi groans needily at Erwin again, pressing up against his body, face buried in his strong chest. He shamelessly ruts against Erwin’s thigh and groans into the thick fabric of his jacket, too lost in himself to compute how appalled he would be at his own desperate behavior were he not currently in the middle of his first heat.

Erwin takes him by the arm then, leading him swiftly the short distance down the hall to their bedroom.

When they get there, Levi freezes, his arm slipping out of Erwin’s fervent grasp. Erwin turns back around to give him a confused look and Levi returns his gaze with a slightly bewildered expression. An embarrassed flush blooms over his face and all the way down to his chest as he fidgets uncomfortably by the door. 

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asks, breath still coming in excited pants. “Do you not want to mate? We don’t have to—” 

“No, I do. I just...” Levi looks everywhere but at Erwin, pulling at his boxers where they stick to his skin. 

“What?” Erwin searches Levi’s face and finally gets the tentative eyes to look back at him.

“I’m... _wet_.”

He doesn’t mean it as a turn-on—more like a statement of disbelief—but it still makes a low sound rumble in Erwin’s chest, his pupils blown so wide only a sliver of the sharp blue is still visible. “Come show me,” he says, his voice deep. He sits on the edge of his low bed and beckons for Levi to come over.

Levi feels shy now, a little unsure even though his body is screaming at him to hurry the fuck up and mate with Erwin already. He comes over, encouraged by Erwin’s needy but calm expression, his hands still trying to cover the obvious tent in his boxers.

He stops right in front of Erwin—between his parted legs, under his gaze. Erwin’s bed is so low to the ground that his face is level with Levi’s belly button. Levi gets a soft kiss right under where the bottom of his jewelry rests and he leans into the touch with a little noise of pleasure. 

Even standing over Erwin, he feels under his control. He doesn’t feel lesser than him by any means, but he lets Erwin guide him. He follows the command of his touch.

It feels strange—but at the same time so natural—to be eager and submissive, however slightly, to Erwin. It surprises Levi that though he’s usually so challenging and difficult, he’s finding he likes melting under Erwin’s touch.

“You’re not nearly as needy as I thought you’d be...during your first heat,” Erwin comments lightly, bringing Levi’s attention back to him when he pulls his smaller hands away from his erection and places them lightly to rest on his broad shoulders. “Not nearly as desperate...for the main event,” he continues, trailing kisses down from Levi’s navel.

He kisses the tip of Levi’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, chuckling softly when Levi bucks into his face, bumping him on the nose in his enthusiasm.

“Well, you know me. Not exactly a forward person in...these types of situations, am I?” he half-jokes through little gasps and breathy moans that escape him while Erwin’s hands massage over his hips and thighs.

Levi can tell Erwin enjoys his softness by the way he is being touched. He is small in build, but he’s not quite skinny. He has a light layer of what can only be best-described as baby fat and a lack of adequate muscle. Erwin keeps fondling his sides, his hips, and his thighs as he nuzzles his face against his stomach. He doesn’t move lower—not touching his cock again or giving him any sort of real relief.

It’s driving Levi absolutely mad. 

“Still… Omegas usually want to get right to it. _Really demanding and pushy_ ,” he says with a sly smile. “Even if they don’t want to bond, they just can’t help it."

Erwin slips his hands up the legs of Levi's boxers to grip the backs of his thighs, right up under his ass. His wandering fingertips slip against the slick between his legs that is still so unfamiliar to Levi. Erwin presses his face into Levi’s stomach again and mouths hot and wet against his skin, pulling him closer with his grip. “But maybe you’ll get more like that when you’re further into your cycle,” Erwin growls into his belly. “I want to fuck you when you’re like that. When you’re so needy and wanting… Acting like it’s your very first time again.” 

Levi tenses suddenly, the grip of his hands tightening anxiously against Erwin’s shoulders and neck. He ducks his head down, eyes hidden by his hair and avoiding Erwin’s searching gaze when the hands on him stop moving over his heated skin. Erwin’s aggressive and teasing aura dies in an instant.

“Have you not...mated? Like, ever?” 

Levi laughs humorlessly, ashamed to the point that it overtakes his desire to be under Erwin and be claimed by him.

“I haven’t,” he states shortly, pulling back the slightest distance.

“Not even with another Beta?”

Levi is quiet for a good long while. He feels almost too timid to admit it, a rueful expression contorting his face.

“Nothing. Nobody.”

Erwin is silent for a few heartbeats.

“You know that doesn’t bother me, right?” he says sincerely. “I want you to be okay with mating. I want you to be comfortable with me.”

“I am...” Levi says quietly, though he still fidgets under Erwin’s hands.

“Are you...nervous?” Erwin asks in a gentle voice, stroking his hands soothingly up and down the sides of Levi’s thighs, over his boxers now.

“Let’s see…” Levi starts, an irritable note creeping into his voice. He counts on his fingers as he speaks: “Haven’t ever bonded. Just found out I’m an Omega, so _really_ haven’t ever bonded. I’m in my first heat, and I haven’t mated with anyone, ever. So, yeah. _I’m a little fucking nervous_ ,” he bites out. Erwin laughs a little at him, at his usual testiness coming out through the shrouds of his hormone-addled brain. 

The waves of heat roll through him again when he feels Erwin’s aura comforting him, reassuring him in that bizarre not-quite bond link. Erwin nuzzles his face into his stomach, lightly squeezing the slight pudge around his waist with his hands. “Do you wanna wait, then?” he asks softly against his skin. “I can go out and get you some of those suppression pills and help you through the next couple days. And we can mate another time...when you aren’t so caught up in your first heat.”

“No, I...” Levi swallows thickly, petting a hand through Erwin’s hair as he peppers his stomach with light, chaste kisses. “I want to mate with you.”

“Yeah? Maybe take it a little slow?” 

“Yeah,” Levi sighs, as Erwin lays more warm kisses over his stomach. The tip of his tongue dips into his navel and runs around the edge of his jewelry, making Levi’s stomach muscles flex and his toes curl into the short carpet beneath his feet. He leans into Erwin’s face more and gets another wet kiss against his belly button. 

“Your stomach is so cute, Levi,” he compliments, giving him a nip under the curved black barbell and making his muscles jump. “You should wear more crop tops,” he concludes with a lick and a kiss to his hip. “Like when we went to EDC last year. When you wore those little shorts and that cut-off T-shirt. You looked so hot and you danced like no one was watching. I had to use all the strength in me not to hold your cute little waist and press up behind you and dance with you.” He smirks when Levi lets out another breathy whimper.

"I knew some horny pervert was starin' at me. Guess it was you." Erwin bites down hard over Levi’s hipbone, making him cry out and grip his shoulders hard again as he feels another bruise get sucked into his skin.

Levi looks down at Erwin kissing and nipping and nuzzling at his belly. “You enjoying yourself down there?”

“Yes.” Erwin smiles around the word as it leaves his mouth. “You’re so soft and comfortable,” he says, stroking his hands over his hips and thighs again. 

“You don’t think I’m too pudgy?” Levi protests with the faintest of pouts.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I love your body. All of it.” Levi bites his lip and winds his fingers into Erwin's hair—it feels a little oily, but at the moment Levi couldn't care less.

The hands on him trail back and grip his ass firmly, rolling it in his palms. “You’ve got such a nice ass, too,” Erwin praises, smirking at the indignant splutter he receives. He meets Levi’s eyes, his lips brushing against his skin when he speaks again.

“...I can’t wait to be inside.”

Levi chokes out a moan and blushes harder, Erwin already continuing to leave soft little kisses everywhere on his torso again as he palms Levi’s cock gently, but firmly.

At the pressure against his dick, the desire in him flares and he can feel more slick trickling slowly down his thighs, the urgency from before renewed. “I want you in me, please put it in me.” Levi groans when the grip on him tightens and he can feel Erwin’s arousal all around him, in his head. “Please, I need it. Give me your fucking knot,” he babbles, rutting into Erwin’s hand.

Erwin tries to keep his voice low and controlled, but a touch of humor still creeps in. “What happened to taking it slow?” 

“I know...just… Just get me off once, for now. Please,” he begs, his control slipping fast with how hot Erwin's hand feels, stroking over his hardness. “Then slow and bonding...if you want to... Or not slow, I don’t fucking care, I’ve been so hot since you left the apartment this morning. Fuck, come on, you said you’d take care of me.”

All but tearing his boxers off, Erwin removes Levi’s last article of clothing and lets him kick it aside. Levi’s cock stands hard and flushed in front of Erwin’s face and he can feel his Alpha’s primal desire when he buries his nose into the short trimmed hairs at the base and takes in his heady pheromones.

Levi digs his fingernails into Erwin’s scalp and bucks against him, cock rubbing against his sharp cheekbone until Erwin moves back to lick a broad, wet stripe up the length. Quivering, Levi presses his hips forward again, trying to get Erwin to take him into his mouth, but he only earns a warning glare and hands stilling his eager hips.

Breath hot against the head of his cock, Erwin takes him slowly into his mouth, forcing a garbled groan from Levi’s throat and a tightened grip in his thick blond hair. He bobs shallowly just over the head, massaging the underside with his tongue, lips wrapped firmly around his shaft. 

He flicks his tongue in the slit before swirling it over the sensitive flesh, then bobs again, taking more and more of Levi’s cock into his hot mouth. 

Levi’s legs tremble at the sensations—so new and arousing that he’s already embarrassingly close to orgasm. He untangles one hand from Erwin’s hair and grabs one of the hands at his waist to pull it back to his ass, the other joining in the motion and grabbing his other cheek.

Erwin gropes his ass and spreads his cheeks, tentatively running a finger along the slickness between.

“In me, in me, in me,” Levi babbles at him like a mantra through his panting breaths, eyes screwed shut. He puts his hand over Erwin’s and presses the tip of one of his fingers inside himself. The finger is barely at the second knuckle when Levi moans and jerks his hips back out of the mouth surrounding him, his orgasm hitting him in sudden rolling waves. His body clenches around the finger in him, trying to get more in, trying to keep it there. The grip on his ass feels like it’s going to bruise as his shuddering bliss wracks through his body, the tight burning coil of his heat finally letting up.

When he calms and opens his eyes again, Erwin is glowering at him; Levi’s come streaks his cheek and drips down the side of his nose.

Levi wants to laugh, but he knows that would make Erwin even more peeved. His legs still shake a bit as he moves to sit on his lap, the finger sliding back out of him as he straddles the strong thighs. Erwin stays where he is, looking down his nose at Levi with narrowed eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Levi apologizes, not quite sincere as he kisses Erwin’s stubbornly pursed lips. Levi smiles a little, despite himself. “It’s not _my_ fault. You did that to me.” Levi’s still-trembling fingers push Erwin’s coat open and creep up under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his abs. “You made me feel so good.” He leans up to drag his tongue over Erwin’s cheek, catching his come on his tongue, the low rumble from Erwin making him grin. He licks up the last bit along the strong curve of his nose and kisses the tip sweetly. 

Erwin relaxes and strokes his hands over Levi’s back—a calming gesture, until he grips the back of his neck tight, making Levi gasp and flutter his eyes shut. Levi tilts his head back, baring his neck for Erwin and letting him do as he pleases; he lets him be in charge.

“Did I disappoint you?” Levi asks in a quiet voice, neck tensing against Erwin’s grip. 

“No, you didn’t,” Erwin says, leaving a reassuring kiss under Levi’s jaw, warm and gentle.

“Just don’t like jizz on your face?” Levi smirks. 

The nip to the delicate skin of his neck answers his question, then the grip on his neck relaxes again. He chuckles softly, slumping forward against Erwin’s body. He is finally feeling somewhat calm now after the mess that was his morning.

Levi fidgets against him, his naked skin pressed against his still fully-clothed form. “Do you really want to bond with me?” He thinks he should ask again, now that they aren’t in the middle of the first round of his hormonal frenzy.

“Yeah,” Erwin sighs, reaching out his warmth to the edges of Levi’s consciousness again—just there in the periphery, teasing him almost. Levi pulls him down by his open coat, kissing him open-mouthed; he initiates but Erwin quickly takes the lead.

Erwin’s lips sliding against his bring back the buzz of his arousal and he moans breathily into their kiss. He can feel Erwin’s hardness against his leg when he presses close and it makes him feel a little guilty that nothing has been done about it yet.

It’s such a bizarre feeling to go so long reigning in his feelings for Erwin, when now he can hardly resist touching him. _Wanting_ him. He can give in to those feelings now—his heat bringing such sudden and irresistible waves of lust that it makes him dizzy. He feels hot again already.

Breath coming in short huffs against Erwin’s mouth, eyes heavily lidded, he reaches between Erwin’s legs and cups his hot length through his jeans. Hips press up into his hand, so he strokes him, groping him through the thick fabric as Erwin’s heavy groan vibrates over his tongue. Levi kisses him wetly, swallowing his noises. 

“I want you in my mouth,” Levi moans quietly against Erwin’s wet lips, hand moving lower between Erwin’s spread legs to massage at his balls as best he can with his pants still on. 

“ _Fuck_ , Levi.” Erwin grabs at his ass, pulling Levi in closer to his body and sucking his tongue into his mouth. Levi can feel how much Erwin wants to mate with him and he moans again, louder this time—but he’s answered by a groan from where he isn’t expecting.

The lips against his pause at the angry gurgle emanating from Levi’s stomach.

“Did you eat today?” he asks, lips still brushing against Levi’s as he speaks. He sighs at Erwin, already back in his protective Mother Hen mode.

“Not really, no.”

“Let’s get you something to eat then,” he advises. Levi tries to kiss Erwin again but the body under him stands up, upending him and making him flail on his way down to the floor.

Levi sits up to his knees, glaring indignantly at Erwin as he rubs at his ass, sore from the sudden fall. He wants to stay mad at the bastard for so rudely dismounting him but his arousal takes over his brain once more when he realizes how close he is to Erwin’s crotch in his current position kneeling in front of his tall friend.

Erwin looks down at him still with that nurturing expression, but that doesn’t stop the throb in Levi’s abdomen at being presented with his Alpha’s cock—so hard because of _him_.

The nag in his belly to be fed is ignored as he leans into Erwin, pressing his mouth against the hard outline of his dick. A firm hand fists into his hair in response as he kisses against the fabric, but it isn’t enough. He can’t feel him enough.

Erwin’s strong scent pressing against his nose urges him on as he deftly unbuttons and unzips his pants. He tries to pull Erwin’s jeans down, but a large hand over his and a sharp tug to his hair make him stop and tilt his head up, meeting Erwin’s eyes over his heaving chest. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Erwin questions, a gleam of playfulness in his blue eyes. 

Levi pants open-mouthed against the bit of Erwin’s straining cock he can feel with his lips through the open fly of his pants. “I’m gonna suck your cock, what’s it look like?”

Erwin smirks down at him, the expression saying he likes the way Levi is sassing him back. Levi can tell he wants to play with him. Tease him. Dominate him. Make him go crazy. 

“Yeah? How bad do you want me in that pretty little mouth of yours?” 

“ _Really_ bad. _Please_ ,” Levi mumbles, trying to tug at Erwin’s pants again. “I want to suck you off so bad. I want you to fuck my mouth, I want you to come down my throat.” He pants hotly against his bulge, hands scrabbling to get his pants and boxers out of the way.

The hand in his hair pulls his head back again and makes him look straight into his eyes. “No.”

“No? _What the fuck do you mean ‘no’_?” Levi groans angrily, his eyebrows knitting together.

“I’ll put that pierced tongue of yours to good use later,” Erwin assures him. “Maybe tomorrow,” he muses, “when you’re so lost in heat that you’ll beg for it _even more._ ”

“Tomorrow?” Levi whines pitifully. “Why do you have to tease me so much right now? You’re gonna fucking kill me,” Levi nearly yells, the ache in his groin almost unbearable now.

Erwin bites his his lip and smiles. “You just make it too fun,” he replies, deliberately teasing Levi by pressing his hips forward into Levi’s face—making him close his eyes and whine at the pressure of his cock against his cheek, the scent against his nose.

“Also I’ve been cramming for finals and I haven’t showered in four days.”

Levi’s eyes shoot open and feels his arousal deflate like a huge balloon with a tiny hole in it—he can almost hear the tiny, pathetic, high-pitched _fffzzzzzzz_ sound that would accompany that metaphor and it only makes his desire wane faster. He shoves at Erwin’s leg, standing up and huffing angrily.

“Way to fucking kill the entire mood, Smith.”

Erwin just laughs, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Levi stares brazenly at his naked torso and swallows hard.

“I’ll wash up, you go get something to eat.” Levi is still staring at Erwin’s pecs when he approaches him. He wants to touch them and the rest of his body. He wants to kiss him everywhere.

“But it’s cold in the kitchen,” Levi complains petulantly, crossing his arms over his naked chest and shifting awkwardly back and forth from one foot to the other, trying to ignore his state of complete nudity. His urgency has fizzled away again, but he’s still horny and just wants to touch Erwin all over. He almost wants to ask if he can just join Erwin in his shower, but he knows he would be declined when his stomach rumbles loudly again, the sound bubbling awkwardly out of his throat.

Erwin’s scent is suddenly around him, the dark gray henley he had been wearing only moments ago being pulled over his head. It’s still warm from being worn such a short time ago and it makes Levi blush hotly at the very “boyfriend” gesture as he pulls his arms through the long sleeves. He has to gather the material in his palms so it won’t reach ridiculously past his hands, the bottom hem reaching mid-thigh and covering his now only half-hard arousal.

“Please eat something,” Erwin begs, hands caressing over Levi’s hips. “And I promise, once I’m out of the shower, I won’t keep you waiting anymore, okay? We can mate all you want.”

He leans down and kisses Levi again—a slow slide of lips, warm and chaste.

“I’ve never heard of an Alpha cockblocking himself so much in my entire goddamn life,” Levi grouses when Erwin pulls away and heads toward their bathroom.

“Eat,” Erwin commands over his shoulder as the door closes behind him.

Levi stands there for a good minute, leaving for the kitchen when the sound of the shower starting up drifts to his ears from under the crack of the bathroom door. 

“Stupid bastard,” Levi grumbles to himself as he pulls a Ziploc bag of cold pizza from the fridge. “I’m in my first heat and what does he do? Makes it _harder for me?_ ” Levi irritably stuffs a slice into his mouth, not bothering to get a plate or even heat it up.

He inhales three slices before grabbing some leftover fruit salad and shoveling that into his face as well. He doesn’t want to taste like pizza—fruit is definitely a better option. 

A knock on the front door snaps Levi’s attention away from the strawberries he’s gobbling down while bent over the kitchen sink. Oh fuck, what if it was their neighbors? What if they had heard them?

“Levi?” A couple more knocks to the door were accompanied a muffled, worried voice. “Levi, it’s Hanji.”

Levi runs the faucet for a quick moment to rinse the juice off his face and reaches for a paper towel, but his hand meets the empty cardboard tube. Mildly irritated that Erwin hadn’t changed the roll like he was supposed to, Levi settles for drying his mouth and chin off on Erwin’s sleeve as he approaches the door. Pulling the shirt further down over his junk, Levi opens the door and greets his friend, trying not to open it so wide that she can see that he is indecently not wearing any pants.

“Hey, Hanj.”

“I got your messages that you're feeling like shit. Just wanted to check up on you,” she says with a friendly smile. 

Levi returns the gesture. A little part of him is touched that she always cares so much. “It’s all good. I’m okay now,” he assures, tugging the shirt down more, self-consciously. “...Mostly...”

His face falls when he sees Hanji’s face change. Her smile slowly drops, her eyes becoming hazy and unfocused, pupils darkening, lids lowering.

“Does, uh...” Hanji clears her throat and steps closer. Levi’s hand tightens against the wood of the door. “Does Erwin have an Omega in here or something?” He watches her pull at her collar, clearly attracted to his uncontrolled scent that wafts out of his apartment.

Fucking... Of course Hanji would be a compatible Alpha to mate with Levi. The world just had to keep biting him in the ass, didn’t it?

“Yeah… About that...”

“That’s _you_ , isn’t it?” Hanji asks, pushing the door open against Levi’s protesting grip and leaning into Levi to sniff at him. “And wearing Erwin’s shirt, I see. Has he claimed you yet?” She looks greedy—hungry, even—as the question leaves her mouth. “Got some nice marks on you too,” she says, pressing a cold finger into the largest hickey on his neck and making him whimper at the pleasurably painful sensation.

“Hanji, come on,” he admonishes, pushing at her shoulders. The shirt rides up in the back when he lets go of it. “Just leave me to stew in my fucking embarrassment and I’ll hang out with you in a few days, alright?” 

Hanji’s chest presses against his face when she moves in close and he can smell her. Fuck, he can’t deny she smells so good in her own unique way and it makes his eyes close and his breath come in short pants again as his heat lets him be taken by it.

“Why not stay here?” she practically sings, giving him a hug that crosses the line of friendliness as her hands trail slowly down his back. “You don’t really seem so _opposed_.” She emphasizes the last word with a firm grope to Levi’s ass that makes him gasp against the small breasts pressing into his face.

“Hanji, c'mon. Erwin’s gonna kick your ass if you keep this up. He’s gonna kick _my_ ass if he sees me enjoying it, too.”

Hanji giggles at the fact that Levi has admitted to enjoying her suddenly forward treatment and gives his ass another firm squeeze. “Wouldn’t it be nice...” she ponders, leaning down and kissing the side of his neck in a way that makes him grip her shirt tight in his fists. “...if you had _two_ Alphas worshipping this cute little body of yours?”

He shudders against her at the thought, with a helpless little mewl that makes her snicker. Fuck. That sounded so appealing. So _hot_. Having four hands stroking over him, two mouths kissing him, two voices praising him... Just thinking about it makes him moan pathetically, cock twitching to life again.

The kneading of his ass and kisses trailing down his neck stop abruptly when Hanji tenses; the sound of a door slamming open and the metaphorical force of Erwin’s scent shoving Hanji’s out of the way make the both of them freeze.

“ _Hands. Off._ ” The absolute possessiveness dripping like poison from Erwin’s lips tugs at Levi’s cock, making him bite his lip to keep back any more embarrassing sounds he might make while still pressed against Hanji.

She raises her hands and backs away a few steps, Levi silently cursing the lack of warmth as she moves away. “Meant no harm, meant no harm,” she drones almost sarcastically at him, a playful smile still stretching her lips.

Levi turns to look at Erwin—feeling exceptionally guilty now—but he almost has to hold back a fit of laughter. Erwin is standing there, at the end of the hallway, like he had literally just run out of the shower.

He stands intimidatingly tall and large, territorial. He’s dripping water all over the carpet and is stark naked with no towel to be seen; there’s shampoo still clinging to his hair that’s sticking up at comedic angles. His erection from before doesn’t seem to have gone down at all, standing aggressively at attention almost hilariously as he unabashedly stares Hanji down. It’s the first time Levi has ever seen Erwin’s hard cock and he feels like, at this moment, it would be comically fitting for it to sport a pair of angry eyebrows to match the ones on Erwin’s face.

“Do showers always make you this hard?” Hanji jeers, staring at his bobbing shaft as he stalks down the hall towards the two of them.

He shoulders Levi out of the way, ignoring the snappish remark sent at him as Levi smacks into the wall with a thud, and stands over Hanji’s smirking form.

“ _Out_ ,” he enunciates.

“Come oooon,” she mocks playfully. “Don’t you want him to have a little more fun?” The look she gives Erwin is positively evil.

“I said, get out.” He pushes her bodily into the hallway, watching her stumble a bit before righting herself. He continues to stare her down, ignoring the few gawking looks from his neighbors who have to pass his very naked, very erect figure looming in his doorway as they hastily walk by.

“ _Whaaaat?_ No threesome?!” she calls at him teasingly as he moves back inside.

“Next time,” he states offhandedly, disregarding the pleased squealing from the hallway as he slams the door in Hanji’s face.

“What the actual fuck, Erwin?”

He turns from locking the door to Levi glaring venomously up at him. “Don’t fucking push me,” Levi snaps, shoving Erwin hard in the chest with both hands. He expects Erwin to get pissed at him, but instead his assertive act drops in an instant.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he says quickly. Levi searches his face with angry eyes, but he looks genuinely apologetic, so Levi relaxes his set jaw and posture.

“I haven’t had to restrain myself so much in a long time. Ever, really...” Erwin tries to explain. He looks so lost, Levi finds it kind of endearing; he takes a silent moment of pride in knowing that he can make Erwin lose control, even if it annoys him to some degree.

“Well you’re doing a great job of that, aren’t you?”

“Just...stop me if I ever get too aggressive. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi waves at him dismissively, already over his irritability. “You can get all Alpha on me after you finish your shower, idiot.” 

Erwin smiles docilely at him as he’s pushed from behind, across the apartment and back into the shower that has been running the whole time.

“Waste of water...” Levi murmurs under his breath.

He doesn’t leave the bathroom once Erwin is back in the shower, choosing instead to wait for him, seated on the sink counter. Erwin sighs and closes his eyes under the hot spray of water, Levi kicking his legs lightly against the base of the counter as he waits.

He steals a few glances at Erwin once in a while, watching the water cascade down over his body as he washes the suds from his hair. He stares at Erwin’s hands as they trail from his hair, down his chest and stomach, to his thick cock where he gives it a single loose stroke. Levi licks and bites his lips at the sight of the head of Erwin’s cock peeking out from the top of his fist.

The hand pulls away and presses in the knob behind his back to shut off the water. The hand gone, Levi looks back up to Erwin’s face where he finds those blue eyes watching him, giving him a knowing smirk that makes Levi look away and flush from being caught staring.

“I’m sorry I was rude to you and Hanji,” Erwin says as he steps out of the shower, toweling himself off this time and wrapping the soft terry cloth around his waist.

“Would you really let Hanji have a threesome with us?” Levi scoffs lightly. 

“If you want to, it’s fine with me,” Erwin replies, combing his hair back with his fingers. “You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves. I’m not going to lie, it made me a little jealous.”

Levi snorts out a laugh. “Only a little?”

“Okay, maybe more than a little. I just...want to be your first,” he admits, settling himself between Levi’s legs and leaning his weight on his arms against the hard counter on either side of Levi's hips. “I didn’t want you two to bond by accident or something.” He kisses Levi, a bit of force behind the gentle gesture.

“That’s stupid,” Levi chides when their lips part. “I may want to _maybe_ mate with Hanji, but I _don’t_ want to bond with her. I want to bond with _you_.”

“I know it’s dumb, it just worries me.”

“Quit worrying like an old man.” Levi pushes Erwin back lightly and hops down from the counter, leaving their bathroom and taking Erwin’s towel with him. “I’m still in fucking heat, you know. If you make me suffer the whole time, maybe I’ll change my mind about bonding and go find Hanji so she can fuck me,” he threatens without turning around.

Erwin’s hands are on him almost immediately after the words leave his mouth. “No, please. Don’t change your mind.” He stoops down, hugging his arms around Levi’s middle and kissing the back of his neck, making him sigh.

“You already killed my mood once, but I’m still horny as fuck,” Levi states bluntly, pressing back into Erwin’s naked body. “Just do something already. Give me some relief.” 

Erwin agrees, but he still wants to ease Levi back into it. The fact that Levi has never mated before still hasn't left his mind, but he’s not sure how long he can be gentle and slow when Levi’s scent is still so unrestrained and staining the air that is constantly being pulled into his lungs.

“So, tell me,” he begins, dragging his hands slowly over the fronts of Levi's thighs up to his hips, his shirt bunching up over his hands. “How long have you been thinking about bonding with me?”

Levi relaxes and leans back against Erwin, head pillowed against his chest. His head tilts back like he is going to look up at him, but he avoids his eyes out of embarrassment.

“...Over a year,” he admits quietly. 

Erwin tuts at him, sliding his hands under the shirt and over Levi’s belly—soft from a college diet of tater tots and video games. “You really should’ve at least told me.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t...” Levi trails off, sighing as Erwin’s hands grope and feel gently over his chest, fingers brushing up against his fine collarbones.

“So, you’ve thought about bonding quite a bit… Have you thought a lot about mating too?” His words coupled with the brush of his fingers over Levi’s sensitive nipples make him sharply inhale through his nose.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he breathes out. Erwin hums deeply at him, pleased.

Levi can feel Erwin’s hardness pressed against the small of his back, their skin separated only by the warm fabric of Erwin’s shirt encasing him. “Do you think about me when you’re in bed? When you touch yourself?”

Levi looks down his nose at both of their beds, situated only a handful of feet apart from each other, and he nods. He leans his head to the side when he feels Erwin’s lips against his skin, kissing over the purpled marks marring his pale complexion. He lets out a moan when Erwin's lips drag over his scent gland, making his whole body tingle.

“You wished it was my hands, didn’t you? Touching you everywhere?”

Levi whines and arches into Erwin’s fingers pinching at his nipples, into his mouth sucking at his sensitive gland. “Does it feel better...when it’s really me touching you?”

“Fuck yeah, it does,” Levi replies, feeling Erwin smile against him as he continues to squirm under his teasing touches.

Erwin holds the shirt up at Levi’s chest with one hand, exposing him as he looks down at his body. He drags his other hand down, feeling all of Levi’s soft dips and ridges. The hand travels further, wrapping around Levi’s heated cock and giving it a few slow strokes that makes his knees weak and the slickness return between his legs.

He slumps further against Erwin’s solid body behind him and lets out a shuddering breath. “More.”

Leaning over him, Erwin dips his hand down further, massaging Levi’s balls for a moment before sliding his fingers between Levi’s slick-sticky thighs. He teases his fingers up his inner thighs, finally brushing against Levi’s twitching, eager hole.

Levi moans loudly, covering his mouth with both hands and pressing down into the touch. 

“Look at you,” Erwin praises, sliding his hand away from between Levi’s legs and earning a whine of protest. “So wet for me,” he muses, holding his fingers up in front of Levi’s face and letting him see how wet they had become from his slick. He spreads his fingers apart and Levi can see how his slick connects the digits with thin strings before they break off.

Dropping his hands from his face, he grabs the hand and takes three of the digits into his mouth, moaning against them. He sucks and licks, making lewd noises in his enthusiasm—like if he does a good enough job, Erwin might let him have his cock in his mouth sooner than tomorrow.

He can feel Erwin enjoying the treatment; his cock grinds against the small of his back, his fingers thrust into his mouth and spreading his lips apart.

Erwin keeps his fingers in Levi's mouth as he pushes him towards his own bed—a large double that would give them more space than Erwin’s low single bed. He pulls his fingers out only when he tugs his shirt over Levi’s head and tosses it somewhere behind him to be forgotten.

Skin blazing hot, Levi mewls when Erwin slides his hands down his body and drags his wet fingers down the crack of his ass.

“Even before you knew you were an Omega, you wanted me inside you, huh?”

He doesn’t give Levi much chance to respond before he presses a finger into his tight, wet heat. The shuddering, desperate moan that comes from Levi encourages him; he wiggles his finger slightly as he slowly presses it all the way in.

Levi feels overloaded with sensation: Erwin talking to him like that, touching him, being inside him. He wants more.

He bends over, unable to support himself on his shaking arms any longer. He rests his body against his soft sheets, gripping them and moaning into them as Erwin pulls back and starts to press a second finger into his willing body.

“Fuck. Fuck. _Fuuuck_ ,” he whines into his comforter. He pants, lust completely clouding his senses and pressing heavy on his eyelids. He feels like he’s going to explode when he realizes it’s really happening—he’s going to mate with Erwin.

“Hurry up,” Levi groans impatiently, pressing back into the fingers. “Just do it already.”

A hand strokes and kneads over his hip. “You have to relax, Levi,” Erwin says as he continues to stretch him open. “It’s going to hurt if you don’t relax and let me prep you. It’s your first time and—”

“I know it’s my first time! You don’t have to remind me,” Levi snaps at him, whimpering when the third finger presses into him and the stretch of it burns a bit. He rocks his hips back into the fingers, though it’s uncomfortable at first, to try and make himself get used to the feeling.

Erwin groans at him, watching his fingers disappear into Levi’s ass with every thrust of his hips back against his hand. He flexes and parts his fingers, admiring how Levi has loosened under his ministrations. “You’re doing so good, Levi.”

“Put it in me, already. Fuck, Erwin, I want your cock in me.”

He slides his fingers out of Levi with an almost feral growl and Levi stands up on his toes, raising his ass for Erwin as much as he can manage in his position bent over his bed.

Erwin grinds his cock into the cleft of Levi’s ass, rutting against him until Levi cries out for him to be inside again.

“You sure you’re ready, Levi?”

“ _Yeesss_ ,” he whines, gripping the sheets under his hands and pressing his ass back, presenting himself openly.

Erwin lines himself up with Levi’s slick entrance, raising his hips a little higher with the firm grip of his hands, and pushes into him agonizingly slow.

The moan that rips from Levi’s chest is the loudest he’s ever heard come out of himself; he buries his hot face into his sheets to silence anymore embarrassing sounds that might come out of him. The thick rims of his glasses press uncomfortably into his face but he ignores it, focusing instead on the feeling of Erwin sliding into him. Erwin tries his damnedest not to go too fast, though when his hips are close enough, Levi reaches back to grab at Erwin’s ass and pull him forward until he bottoms out.

When Erwin is finally inside him, Levi smiles deliriously and rocks his hips back with a keening whimper.

Erwin leans over him and bites at Levi’s flushed neck. “You’re still so tight, Levi,” he growls in his ear as he grips Levi’s hips harder, pulling back the slightest bit and pressing forward again. He keeps moving, rolling his hips in a slow, smooth rhythm.

All that comes out of Levi are gasping breaths and whiney little moans. He presses back into Erwin as best he can in his position—his toes barely touching the floor. Erwin can feel how much he’s struggling. His hands on Levi’s hips grip tighter and hold him up as his toes slip off the carpet; he pulls him up and presses forward hard enough to scoot Levi further up the bed, bending his knees up under him to rest more comfortably on the surface of the bed.

“That better?”

Levi nods quickly, his glasses sliding down his nose from the motion. He cries out when Erwin suddenly picks up his pace, his thrusts forcing his thick cock deeper inside of him.

“Erwin—” The name on Levi’s lips morphs into another moan when Erwin thrusts against the bundle of nerves inside of him, making his toes scrunch together from the pleasure of it. He can hear Erwin’s grunts behind him as the tight grip moves from his hips to his ass. Erwin spreads his cheeks and pounds into him deeper, the force of it jolting Levi’s whole body with each hard thrust.

“Fuck! Erwin...slow...slow down,” Levi groans, reaching a scrabbling hand back to push at Erwin’s hip. Erwin growls again, the sound almost agitated, but he slows like he is asked to. The pace is good for Levi—commanding still, but not brutal—though he can still feel the jolts in Erwin’s hips that indicate he wants to move faster and claim his body harder.

Erwin leans over Levi, his thighs pressing into the edge of the bed. His hips don’t slow, but he lets go of his hard grip on the soft flesh of Levi’s ass. Roaming his hands over Levi’s torso, his touch isn’t quite gentle; he gropes roughly and digs his short trimmed fingernails into his skin. He drags his nails down Levi’s sides, biting the back of his neck hard to hold him still while he mars the pale skin under him with angry red lines. The treatment makes Levi hiss and squirm, but he bucks his hips back into Erwin’s, getting off on the mild pain of it.

When he pulls away, Erwin hums appreciatively at the sight under him and rubs his thumb over the wet set of teeth marks pressed into the skin under Levi’s clean-shaven hairline. The hand rubs over his neck like a relaxing massage but it soon dips further, fingers stroking over the soft skin of his vulnerable throat.

Levi’s small Adam’s apple bobs against the fingers pressing into it as he swallows thickly, panting harshly when the function of his throat returns after the motion. He gasps when Erwin’s hand covers his neck—his grip loose enough to keep him breathing, but tight and dominant enough to make its intimidating presence known.

Erwin’s hips slow to a languid, easy pace. His voice is softer and less demanding when he asks, “Is this okay?” He eases up his grip and gently taps his fingers over Levi’s neck to make clear that he’s talking about that hand.

Levi nods lightly, his glasses slipping further down his nose from the sweat now dampening his face.

“Let me hear you say it.”

“Yes, it’s okay,” Levi confirms, his voice raspy from panting.

He whines in his throat when the grip tightens and Erwin’s thrusts pick up again. They stay like that for a while: Levi’s chest pressed into his sheets with Erwin behind him—rocking and thrusting, gasping and grunting—until Erwin’s grip on his neck shifts up to bump under Levi’s chin.

Erwin pulls Levi’s chin up, bowing his back and using it as leverage for his hard thrusts. Eyelids fluttering shut at the change in position, Levi huffs, slithering a hand under himself to stroke his leaking cock. He'd never before had the desire to be dominated, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it now.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet,” Erwin chastises him, pulling his head up further to the point of discomfort. Levi strains to swallow as he pulls his hand back out from under himself, pushing up onto his trembling arms to relieve the tension on his neck and chin.

The hand slides away from his neck completely, dragging back down his body. Erwin pulls Levi’s hips back with his grip on the fronts of his thighs for only a few hard thrusts before stilling completely. He pulls slowly out, indifferently regarding Levi’s protesting complaints.

“Erwin, you fucking ass, get back in me,” Levi bitches loudly, shifting his hips back towards Erwin’s. He yelps and flinches at the sharp smack of a hand brought down smartly on his ass cheek.

“Turn over, Levi.”

He turns over, biting his lip with embarrassment at having been spanked like that. His skin feels hot where he had been smacked and he shifts around so he doesn’t sit directly on the spot. He pushes his glasses back up his nose as Erwin crawls up onto the bed with him.

Levi lets Erwin pull and shift him around until he’s laying lengthwise on his bed, with his head at the foot and Erwin kneeling between his parted, bent legs. His eyes glance over Erwin’s body and fix on his flushed erection, still standing eager and now glistening with Levi’s slick.

He lets out a little whimper and shifts his body down the bed toward him, getting a soft chuckle and arms wrapped around his thighs, pulling him closer. Erwin bends over him, pressing close and kissing him slowly. When he pulls away, Levi tries to chase his lips, kissing Erwin’s jaw when he presses his face into Levi’s neck to breathe in his scent again.

“Want me back inside?” he teases, sitting back up and pulling Levi up so his lower back is propped up against his thighs. He rubs the head of his cock against Levi’s still slick entrance, making him groan and nod so hard his glasses nearly fly off.

“You said you wouldn’t tease.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t tease, I said I wouldn’t keep you waiting,” he says, pushing into Levi again in one smooth stroke. He smiles sweetly at the completely wrecked face Levi makes when he slides back in, rubbing his hands over Levi’s smooth thighs.

Erwin leans forward again, resting his weight on his fists on either side of Levi’s head as he rolls his hips up into him. With a groan, Levi grabs onto Erwin’s arms for stability, face going lax with pleasure.

“I like this position better,” Erwin comments. “This way, I can see the cute faces you make.” He thrusts hard and deep a couple of times, making Levi toss his head back and clutch Erwin’s arms tightly in his grasp, a moan ripping from his throat. “ _Yeah_ ,” Erwin groans. “Just like that.”

“Put...put it back,” Levi asks breathily, his voice quiet.

“Hm?" 

Erwin braces himself on the palm of one hand as Levi pulls the other up from its place and guides it back over his neck. When he lets go, the look Erwin gives him is mildly surprised, his eyebrows quirking up towards his slicked-back hair.

“You really like that, huh?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “No I fucking hate it, that’s why I put it b—” His sass dies and is replaced by a gasp when Erwin tightens his hand over his neck, effectively silencing him. It’s even more intense of a feeling like this. Erwin is above him and can essentially put all the weight he wants on Levi’s delicate windpipe. And they can see each other now—Levi can meet his eyes as he willingly submits to his hold. He can watch Erwin and see how much he likes this too.

The potential consequences of what they were doing sent a chill of excitement through Levi; his life was quite literally in Erwin’s hand now, should they choose to be extreme about their dangerous little game.

Taking a moment to pry the fingers back off of his neck, he looks at Erwin seriously, the hips thrusting into him slowing to a stop at the narrow-eyed look. “I’m trusting you. Not to strangle me.” His statements are firm—firm like Erwin’s pec that he jabs his finger into with each word for emphasis.

Erwin gives him a serious face and a salute with his hand over his heart. "I swear on my life, I will not strangle my future bondmate. Even if, truthfully, sometimes he deserves it." Levi didn't think he could roll his eyes any harder.

He lets go of Erwin’s hand, the fingers falling back into place against his throat. He doesn’t put any weight on his hand—just resting the heel of it against Levi’s sternum, squeezing and releasing with his fingers.

It doesn’t take much to get Levi to the brink again. Erwin’s pace is steady and hard, his scent all around him, the hand varying in pressure over his neck. He’s rocking with Erwin, meeting his thrusts as best he can. But it’s Erwin’s face that makes him really feel like he’s going to lose it.

Levi can tell he’s making faces from being so lost in his heat and in Erwin’s touch. His face is hot and he’s gasping raspy breaths after each high moan—his mouth is open, his tongue is lolling, his eyes are rolling back behind his fluttering eyelids.

And Erwin is _mimicking him._

Levi notices when he gasps from a particularly rough thrust, the hand on his neck tightening and for a very brief moment cutting off all his air. His mouth falls wide open and his eyebrows quirk up with the long moan that slips out...and Erwin’s features twitch and copy the gesture.

He doesn’t know if Erwin’s doing it on purpose or if it’s just a subconscious reaction—like when he sometimes mouths Levi’s words back at him in daily conversation. Either way, it’s making Levi fall head first towards his climax.

Erwin's fingertips rub against the glands on either side of Levi's neck, making them pleasurably sore and getting his scent all over his hands. The pressure against his neck and glands, and his approaching release is starting to make his head fuzzy and his face is flush red—the heat from it fogging up his glasses so much he can’t see anything. He tries to ask Erwin if he can touch himself, edging his hand towards his cock, but the request only comes out as a wheezing moan.

Erwin looks down at him and uses the hand that isn’t preoccupied with its grip on his neck to pull Levi’s glasses off and toss them to the side. He lets up his grip so the presence of his hand is still there but the pressure is not.

“You gonna come?”

He receives a nod.

“Want me to take the hand off?” he asks, wiggling his fingers against Levi’s throat.

“No,” Levi rasps. “More.”

Erwin obliges, tightening his grip now as much as he dares, and aims his quick thrusts for Levi’s prostate.

“Touch yourself.”

Levi’s hand flies down to his cock when he hears the command he has been waiting for. He almost furiously jerks himself, strangled moans leaking out from behind his lips as he reaches his peak. 

When he comes, his jaw goes slack and his eyes roll back in his head. His body spasms as he tightens around Erwin in a way that makes him groan loudly and slow his thrusts, working Levi through his orgasm. The pressure releases from his throat completely and he sucks in a huge breath, panting and wheezing against the unexpected volume of air.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Erwin comforts, rubbing Levi's chest gently. “Breathe.”

He says the word like a sigh and Levi takes a few calming breaths, his hand resting on his heaving chest.

He blinks hard, his eyes rolling around in his head as he comes down from his intense high. Erwin pulls back and out of him, leaving him with a much unwanted feeling of emptiness.

“ _Erwin_.” Levi groans his name like a child. “You fucking asshole.”

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow at Levi and grunts when Levi kicks him weakly in the stomach.

“Why’d you pull out. You didn’t come yet.”

Erwin laughs and leans low over Levi, caging him. He kisses him on the chin, then the corner of his mouth. “I’ll get there, don’t worry.” He kisses Levi on the lips. “Especially if you keep making such gorgeous faces.” Another kiss, hotter and slower now, his eyes lidded. “You look so hot when you come.”

Levi moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He pulls back so Erwin can look at him when he speaks. “I want your knot. Give it to me, and I’ll come again. Just for you.”

“Mm,” Erwin hums in agreement. “That sounds very tempting.” He slides his hands up and down Levi’s sides, raising goosebumps over his skin and making him shiver with a pleasurable chill. “But I think we should take a little break.”

Levi’s arms flop from Erwin’s shoulders back onto the bed with an irritated groan. “Why?”

“That was a little rough for your first time, wasn’t it?” Erwin looks a little sheepish. “I didn’t go very slow...” He kisses Levi’s neck as an apology, moving a little lower to kiss at his chest. A tiny gasp escapes Levi when Erwin puts his mouth over one of his nipples to kiss it, and then the other.

“It’s fine. It felt really good.” Levi runs his fingers through Erwin’s hair, loosening the strands that had been slicked back from his shower. “But if you don’t slow your roll in these next couple days, _Alpha boy_ , I’m gonna be sore for weeks. And you’re the one who gets to deal with my bitchy ass.”

Erwin smiles as he kisses down Levi’s stomach, licking up the milky streaks of come. “Fine by me. I love your bitchy ass,” he cheekily replies, pushing Levi’s thighs towards his chest and settling himself between his legs.

Levi looks down his body at Erwin moving his face lower and lower. “What are you doin—” He cuts off with a loud moan, reflexively kicking Erwin hard in the arm with his heel when he feels his hot tongue stroke over his entrance.

“Hey! What was that for?” Erwin grumbles at him, pressing his cheek against Levi’s thigh.

“Don’t do shit like that so suddenly!” Levi tries to make it sound like he hated the feeling, but his body betrays him almost immediately—his cock already starting to harden again as he tries to pull Erwin’s head back down between his legs with his grip in his blond locks. 

Erwin nips Levi’s inner thigh on his way back down. “You gonna kick me again?”

“Not if you don’t shut up and get back to it already.”

Erwin snorts a laugh through his nose. “As you wish, Sass Master.”

Levi kicks him on purpose this time, but Erwin just laughs louder, choosing to retaliate by laving his tongue over Levi’s slick hole.

He moans against Levi’s skin, pressing his face closer and working his tongue inside Levi’s quivering body. He licks and thrusts and kisses, losing himself in Levi’s taste, in his little whimpers, and in the way his thighs shake against his shoulders.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been working Levi with his mouth, but it feels like its been ages since he started. The sun has already started its descent towards the horizon, fading the room into a relaxing darkness. Erwin pays no mind to the time; if Levi doesn’t stop him, he’s perfectly satisfied with spending the rest of the night with his face between his legs.

“Erwin...”

A soft tug to his hair has him looking up to Levi’s blissed-out face. He pulls his mouth away and moves back up Levi’s body in response to the weak beckoning motion directed at him. At this point, Levi’s motions are slow and relaxed, placated and calm—he’s in no real hurry.

“Yes?”

Levi reaches up to wipe his slick off Erwin’s mouth and nose before quietly answering him. “I’m getting close again. I want you back in me.” As he says this, he reaches down, finally getting to wrap his fingers around his partner’s heated cock, and gives it a few long, languid strokes.

Erwin groans and bites his lip, closing his eyes at the feeling of Levi’s smaller hand sliding over the head of his cock.

“I’m not going to last much longer either,” Erwin admits, leaning down to bring Levi into a deep kiss as the hand continues to stroke him. He wraps his hand over Levi’s, tightening his grasp, and strokes with him a few times before pulling both of their hands away. 

He presses back into Levi slowly, searching his face for any discomfort and finding none there.

He rolls his hips into him, going slow and easy. Levi reaches up to hold Erwin’s torso, moaning quietly as he grinds down against him. It’s so much smoother than before, being held so close and moving without that primal urgency that dictated their first round of mating.

Levi tries to memorize every movement of Erwin’s body now—every small shift and subtle reaction. He wraps his limbs around him, feeling every twitch of his muscles, hearing every sound floating on his breath. It’s a simple task to focus on Erwin without a hand on his throat to distract him.

“Levi.”

Erwin calling his name pulls him out of his trance, and he feels it. He feels this intense warmth all around him, trying to get at his core. It’s not an agonizing feeling like his heat—it’s a comforting warmth. It feels like pulling a fresh load of laundry from the dryer, or snuggling up in a nest of blankets after being out in the cold all day. It feels like a soothing bath or a warm cup of tea.

It feels like Erwin.

It feels like home.

“I love the way you feel,” Erwin says, smiling and pressing close, hugging Levi to himself as he continues the rolls of his hips. “I love your scent and everything about your body. I love the way you kiss, and how well you fit in my lap when we sit on the couch all day watching NCIS, and how you kinda snore when you sleep.” Erwin chuckles a little as he thinks about Levi. “I love when you make that little grumpy face when I don’t make your tea right.”

Levi buries his flushed face into Erwin’s neck, Erwin still mumbling compliments into his skin. “I want to always be there for you, and comfort you. I want to share my life and everything in it with you. Do you like how that sounds?" 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Levi sighs, his voice cracking at the end of the word.

“Tell me why you want to bond with me, Levi.”

Closing his eyes and trying to stave off his impending release, he lets the words spew from his mouth like a dam that had burst. “You’re— _aah_ —you're always good to me. You tease me and play around with me but you still put up with all my shit. You’re kind and helpful and apologetic. You’re always there for me. You take care of me when I need it, and even when I don’t.” Levi clutches onto Erwin like his life depends on it, moaning sweetly into his ear. “You just—”

He gasps loudly, Erwin sighing along with him. That little block that kept Erwin out of his consciousness disintegrates, falling away to let him in. He can feel it and Erwin can too—a feeling more powerful and meaningful than any kiss or "I love you" ever could be.

It’s bizarre and strange, but feels so right to let someone inside his head like this. He can reach out into Erwin too, something he had never tried before; he feels how much love and comfort Erwin pours into him and how good he feels to be bonding and mating with him, and it overwhelms him immediately.

“ _Oh, God!_ ” Levi cries out, spilling his release over his stomach again, without so much as a touch to his cock.

Grunting and groaning, Erwin thrusts a little harder—the sensations of Levi’s orgasm bouncing around in his own head and pulling him over the edge. Levi whimpers and digs his fingers into Erwin’s shoulder blades, holding onto him as he feels Erwin’s knot swell in him and keep him inside as his thrusts slow after his release.

Erwin kisses Levi all over: his chest, his neck, his face, his lips. He brushes Levi’s sweat-damp hair out of his face as he goes slack under him—legs falling open on either side of Erwin’s hips, arms resting back on the bed by his head. They stay there for a couple minutes, coming down and relaxing back into their normal breathing.

“How do you feel, Levi?” He doesn’t explicitly need to ask anymore because of their newly formed bond, but he does anyways.

“Good.” He nods with a small smile, clearly sated—his whole body buzzing with both his and Erwin’s pleasure. “I feel really good.”

Erwin returns his smile and sits up a bit, rubbing an apology into Levi’s thighs when the motion jostles his knot inside of him and makes him wince sharply.

“Give me your scent,” Erwin says, holding his hands open encouragingly for Levi’s. Levi lazily flops his arms over his head, his hands bypassing Erwin’s to slap lightly against his shoulders. He rubs his wrists behind Erwin’s ears and under his jaw, giving him a sluggish smile when Erwin returns the favor.

“Will the other piece of shit Alphas leave me alone now?” Levi asks as they sit there marking each other.

“They should unless they want to start some shit,” Erwin laughs, taking his wrists and rubbing them into Levi’s. “And, of course, Hanji will start shit regardless.”

“Yeah, don’t doubt that.”

Erwin lifts Levi’s hands up to to his nose and inhales deeply, his eyes closing. “Here,” he says, pushing Levi’s inner wrists up against his own nose. “Smell that.”

Levi breathes in the scent and moans in his throat, pressing his wrists closer to his nose. It lulls him, making him feel instantly comforted and sleepy.

“It’s not you. Not me.” Erwin kisses him, slow and chaste. “It’s us.”

Levi flushes at the thought. “God, you’re such a loser,” he whispers quietly into his lips, making the both of them laugh.

Erwin starts to edge out of him when his knot goes down, holding Levi's hips as he pulls back. Little gasps mix in with Levi’s soft breaths as he pulls out, feeling that emptiness again. He wrinkles his nose with mild distaste when he sits up and can feel Erwin’s come leaking out of him.

“You came so much. It’s gonna get all over my sheets,” Levi complains.

“Ah, sorry,” Erwin says, rubbing the back of his neck in an almost self-conscious manner. “I’ll wash everything, don’t worry,” he promises, pulling away to grab his discarded towel to clean Levi up. He leaves for a brief moment to get a damp washcloth, returning to sit next to Levi on the bed and gently wipe away his sweat and the remnants of their mating. 

It’s dark in their room, but Erwin doesn’t want to jar both of them out of their contented states with the bright lamps they have, so he leaves them off. Levi pulls his soft blanket out from under his sheets, knocking Erwin over in the process and paying him no mind. He wraps it tightly around himself and stands up a little too quickly on his wobbly legs. He nudges at Erwin’s leg with his blanket-covered knee.

“Let’s go in the living room and watch something, it’s fucking cold in here.” He waddles away—a little blanket ball with bare legs.

Erwin follows after him, stopping for a moment to slip on a loose pair of pajama pants and grab his own small soft blanket, draping it over his shoulders like a shawl. He cracks open the window over Levi's bed, despite the cold, to air out their heavily scented room while they occupy their small living room.

Levi is waiting for him by the couch—his legs still looking a little unstable, but he stands there all the same. He immediately sits in Erwin’s lap when he settles down into the couch, sitting sideways and pulling his legs up into his protective blanket cocoon.

Erwin flips on the TV and wraps his arms around Levi, holding him close. Levi squints at the screen, the picture blurry without his glasses on.

“So...” Levi started after a moment of silence. “ _That_ happened.”

“Did you just realize this?”

Erwin chuckles when Levi bonks his forehead against his chin. “Shut the fuck up. It just happened...so fast.”

“Yeah, it did, didn't it? I’m sorry things happened like that. It was pretty fast and all at once, I apologize.” He kisses Levi’s cheek, then his lips when Levi turns into him.

“Stop apologizing for everything.” 

“Will you let me take you on proper dates now? Dinner and a movie… Strolling downtown and freezing our asses off… Going to a bar for five minutes and then coming home and just getting drunk here,” he suggests with a playful smile.

Levi sighs and relents. “Yeah, I guess. Or we can just make out.” He leans into Erwin and kisses him sweetly. “A lot." 

“Mm,” Erwin agrees, deepening their kiss and sliding his hand to the back of Levi’s head to pull him closer. Their tongues play with one another, Erwin tickling the roof of Levi’s mouth with his tongue and playing with the piercing in his mouth. He keeps sucking at Levi’s tongue, who pulls away with a breathless little noise.

“Stop that, you’re gonna make me horny again,” he complains with a blush dusting over his cheeks.

“You’re probably gonna get horny again in a few hours anyways,” Erwin reasons back, kissing him again and nipping at his bottom lip.

“Yeah. So until then, I'm taking a fucking nap.” He pulls back from Erwin’s persistent lips and gives him petulant little pout. “Even though I still really want to suck your dick,” he grumbles, slipping his hand out the bottom of his blanket and groping Erwin through his thick cotton pajama pants.

He smirks when Erwin makes a needy noise, getting a rise out of him even more by opening his mouth and waggling his tongue tauntingly at him. “Guess you’ll just have to wait...”

The gleam in his eyes is dangerous when he licks his lips slowly, but it disappears faster than a blink; he settles back against Erwin’s chest like he hadn’t said a thing.

“You perverted little tease,” Erwin growls in a scandalized voice—like he’s surprised that Levi has the gall to tease him back as payback for his treatment from earlier.

“Mhm,” Levi agrees, snuggling up against his neck and closing his eyes. “Maybe I’ll just do it _tomorrow_ ,” he sasses lazily, earning a childish tug on his dark bangs.

“Just take your nap,” Erwin sighs with a yawn. “...I might take one too. You’re too comfy and warm, you’re making me sleepy.”

They are quiet for a few minutes, drifting off with the sounds of each other's relaxed breathing and the quiet noise from the television. Levi creeps his gratitude into Erwin’s mind as he kisses his neck gently.

“I’m really glad we bonded,” he says quietly, a little embarrassed to say it out loud.

“I can feel that.” Levi doesn’t look up but he can hear the genuine smile in Erwin’s voice. “I’m happy too.” He presses a kiss to the top of Levi’s head and rubs his hand over Levi’s back comfortingly.

“It feels really nice...to be yours,” Levi whispers into his skin.

Erwin hums contentedly. “You’re mine..." he confirms. "...And I’m yours.”

He hugs Levi a little closer with a relaxed sigh, reaching his warmth out to every curve and corner of Levi’s being.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Or is it!?
> 
> I'm debating whether or not to write the Erwin/Levi/Hanji threesome. Let me know if any of ya want it ;^)


End file.
